By using three-dimensional (3D) graphics, a display device displaying two-dimensional (2D) images may also display 3D models more realistically. However, even when displaying 3D models by using 3D graphics, since the display device that can be verified by the user corresponds to a 2D display screen, a procedure for converting the 3D model to a 2D display screen viewed from the user's (or viewer's) perspective is required.
Since a 2D image that is generally being converted is configured of a left-view image (or left eye perspective image) and a right-view image (or right eye perspective image) that are identical to one another, the stereoscopic effect (or volumetric effect) caused by the binocular parallax cannot be recognized in the stereoscopic display using the binocular parallax.
In order to provide a stereoscopic image having a binocular parallax through the stereoscopic display, a left-eye image and a right-eye image should be generated by an application. Additionally, in case the application does not have such function, the correction is required to be made in the corresponding application so that a binocular parallax image can be provided.
Meanwhile, a method for providing the effects of stereoscopic images in an image display device, which does not provide any stereoscopic images, by determining the eye position of the user's has recently been proposed. However, such a method is inconvenient in that a function of picturing an image with respect to the user's eye position should be realized in the application one by one.